1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, semiconductor device, and data write method. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory including a MOS transistor having a floating gate and control gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM) is conventionally known as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory in which data is electrically programmable. In an application system, the EEPROM is sometimes used to store a program for operating an application. In this case, the program is written in the EEPROM when the system is manufactured.
Although the amount of data written in this case is a relatively large volume, e.g., 128 Mbits, the amount of data that can be written in the EEPROM by one write command is, e.g., about eight words (=128 bits). Therefore, it is necessary to repetitively input the write commands to the EEPROM (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2005-182983 and 5-81145). This makes data write very time-consuming.